<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dziesięć procent by euphoria814</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636612">Dziesięć procent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814'>euphoria814</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Limitless (TV), Lucy (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drabble, Europa kontra Stany, Gen, Kobiety kontra mężczyźni, drobinka, w zasadzie kanon, weekendowe_drabble_polska, zabawa tematem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Weekendowe Drabble Polska</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dziesięć procent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rebecca spojrzała na akta Briana Fincha, a potem na mężczyznę, który rozsiadł się wygodnie na krześle przed nią, zastanawiając się zapewne, dlaczego spoglądała na niego z niechęcią. Oferował im współpracę w zamian za dostęp do narkotyku, który powoli go wykańczał, a który wykorzystał do tej pory, aby zaimponować dziewczynie oraz kumplom. Zmarnowane zdolności na idiotyczne dziecinne zabawy i zagrywki.</p><p>Na końcu języka miała, że kiedy kobieta znalazła się na jego miejscu; nieświadomie zresztą nafaszerowana substancją i przerażona, dobrowolnie i bez układów oddała swoje życie, zapewniając grupie naukowców dane, które zmieniły oblicze świata.</p><p>Nie spotkała Lucy, ale bardzo chciałaby ją poznać.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>